The growth of networking and systems' connectivity are some of the major developments in recent decades. Fewer and fewer systems and devices are operated as stand-alone entities, and most of today's systems are increasingly becoming elements in complex networks. This growth in networking allows improved performance and increased flexibility. For example, personal computers (PCs) and other specialized devices including, for example, printers, audiovisual devices and other devices, are connected together as nodes in computer networks. Networks are designated in a variety of ways, and based on a variety of factors. Network designation may be spatial, based on the scope of connectivity among the network nodes. For example, a network may be designated as a personal area network (PAN), a local area network (LAN), and wide area network (WAN). Network designation may also be based on the backbone connecting technology. For example, a network may be designated as an Ethernet network, a wireless network, and/or a fiber optical network. Some networks are circuit switched and are built around dedicated node-to-node connectivity, wherein a dedicated circuit is created and reserved, when needed, between the communicating nodes. Other nodes are then barred from utilizing the same connection and/or other entities in the network to the extent necessary to maintain the circuit. Most networks in use nowadays, however, are based on packet switched networks. In packet switched networks, the sending node simply transmits traffic that is destined for one or more receiving nodes. The traffic comprises packets that contain, in addition to data, other information that enables directing the packets to the receiving nodes. For example, most of today's networks are Internet based network and utilizes various protocols comprising TCP/IP, for example, to facilitate packet switching. In this regard, data is encapsulated into packets that comprise a header portion and a payload portion to enable transporting, addressing and/or routing among various entities within or coupled to the network.
Network switching devices, comprising such devices as switches, routers and/or hubs, are utilized in networks to facilitate forwarding of traffic between sending and receiving nodes. Hubs contain multiple ports, wherein packets arriving at one port are transmitted via all remaining ports. Consequently, hubs are generally operable to perform minimal processing. Switches also comprise multiple ports, but unlike hubs, switches are more actively functional in performing routing operations. For example, switches maintain routing information that enable the switches to examine received packets and process them accordingly to determine whether the packets are transmitted via the switch, and if so, to determine the appropriate ports to perform that transmission. Switches may store, generate, and/or maintain addressing related information of accessible network nodes.
Some network switches, however, may block traffic. Blocking occurs when a switch reaches a point where it is unable to perform additional switching even though it has not reached its theoretical maximum throughput, which generally is based on the combined maximum speeds of all of its ports.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.